Lish
Lish is the most famous Emerson Spartz fangirl on Mugglespace. She is part of the Regulars. Her aliases includes Lish Bish and many more. She is in the Slytherin House. Emerson Lish had been crushing on Emerson for many years. On December 31 2008, it was Lish's best moment when he talked to her on the Mugglespace chat. Emerson also sends her 'I love you' messages and Facebook and when he's on, Lish chats with him, if he's not busy. Emerish is the shipping of Lish and Emerson on Mugglespace. December 31 2008 chat: 3:51am Emerson Spartz sorry guys but I've got to go, dinner! 3:51am )=Lish=( emerson :D 3:51am Sarah i want cookies to 3:51am Taylor bye 3:51am Ashlee BYE EMERSON 3:51am Emerson Spartz hi lish 3:51am *Serenity* bye emerson! 3:51am Myer Marauder martiina is making dinner 3:51am Sarah bye 3:51am<-5veX Wanging Bang 'araz (VIW)laughs at Wangmanda and tells her calmly that hes just annoyed.. 3:51am )=Lish=( wait emerson! 3:51am Kate (The Duchess) McAfee Adios, have a good dinner 3:51am Helen ooh im making cookies 3:51am Amanda Rumm (VIW) BYE EMERSON! I LOVE YOU! <33333 3:51am )=Lish=( wait! 3:51am Emerson Spartz bye lish 3:51am Sarah lmao 3:51am King Jessica Esme byeee emersonn 3:51amTaylorthinks emerson should talk to lish 3:51am )=Lish=( OMGGGGGGGG 3:51am <-5veX Wanging Bang 'araz (VIW) hahah Lish 3:51am )=Lish=( thanku!!!!!!!!!1 3:51am Amanda Rumm (VIW) aaahhh 3:51am )=Lish=( omg! 3:51am Kate (The Duchess) McAfee Haha, Lish just died. 3:51am Taylor yay! 3:51am <-5veX Wanging Bang 'araz (VIW) He said BYe to you 3:51am *~*Helene*~*(VIW) you made Lish's day 3:51am )=Lish=( omg! 3:51amSir Caitlin CAIPIRINHA (VIW)begs for forgiveness cookies 3:51am Queen Alexandra VIW omg! SQUEE FOR LISH 3:51am Amanda Rumm (VIW) BY EMERSON I LOVEEE YOUUU 3:51am Regulus Medgar (Matt scott) toooooo fast :( 3:51am Sarah he's a star! 3:51am Ashlee hahahah. i think lish just died 3:51am )=Lish=( my day? MY LIFE! 3:51am *Serenity* i shipped memerson :) 3:51am Myer Marauder lmao mermerson 3:51am )=Lish=( omg 3:51am <-5veX Wanging Bang 'araz (VIW) Lish screencapture that... 3:51am Emerson Spartz bye everybody! (especially lish ;)) 3:51am Queen Alexandra VIW he said bye to you twice lol 3:51am )=Lish=( dies 3:51am Amanda Rumm (VIW) OMG LISH 3:51am Sarah emerson is a STAR! 3:51am Taylor yay! 3:51am King Jessica Esme lol emerson worship again] 3:51am Amanda Rumm (VIW) OMGGGG 3:51am Sir Caitlin CAIPIRINHA (VIW) baha 3:51am Emerson Spartz bye lish 3:51ammatt.is amazed at how much girls flip out at guys. 3:51am Katie wait emerson 3:51am )=Lish=( OMG!!! 3:51am Emerson Spartz bye lish 3:51am Emerson Spartz bye lish 3:51am )=Lish=( thankuuuuuu 3:51am Kristin VIW OMG LISH HE SAID UR NAME!!!!!!!!!!11 3:51am Katie bye emerson! 3:51am Emerson Spartz bye lish 3:51am Emerson Spartz bye lish 3:51am Taylor oha man 3:51am )=Lish=( omg 3:51am Amanda Rumm (VIW) AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 3:51am Thomas lols 3:51am Emerson Spartz drew don't ban me! 3:51am <-5veX Wanging Bang 'araz (VIW) HE SAID IT AGAIN! 3:51am Emerson Spartz bye lish 3:51am Ashlee emerson is spammming.... 3:51am Sarah LMFAO!!!!! 3:51am Emerson Spartz bye lish 3:52am Kristin VIW AHHH 3:52am Emerson Spartz bye lish 3:52amKate (The Duchess) McAfeedoes not flip out, actually :) 3:52am Emerson Spartz bye lish 3:52am Sarah lish is dying! 3:52am King Jessica Esme and now lish dies 3:52am )=Lish=( omgggggggggg 3:52am Amanda Rumm (VIW) EMERSON I LOVE YOU 3:52am Myer Marauder calm down 3:52am Katie emerson ur amazingg 3:52am Thomas haha 3:52am Ashlee khahahah 3:52am King Jessica Esme hahhaa myer 3:52am *Serenity* say bye to me too! 3:52am Sir Caitlin CAIPIRINHA (VIW) xD bye emerson 3:52am Kate (The Duchess) McAfee Okay, I'm a little jealous of tat... 3:52am matt. kate, im proud of you. 3:52am Kate (The Duchess) McAfee *that Lish as a Vampire Lish is a vampire with a M&Ms fetish. Her vampire origin is still unknown but the story, Sunset, may have some information about it. There are rumours that Bex bit her. The only thing that we found about Lish's Vampirism is her poem on how she turned into one. Immortal Creature of the Night Cold blood staining your face Mirroring my horror Your fangs sinking in with grace Licking the blood with fervor I wonder if my last sight In the mortal life Should be the treacherous moonlight Encouraging on your bloody strife Soon I’ll be a part of thine Vice immortal world Will have crossed a deadly line Rendering my fears unfurled I now look upon you Your eager, thirsty expression Your face is pale and blue Though full of inhuman passion I’m soon going to be What no human understands Fiend of the day Monster of the night Every innocent human shall pay During my brutal strife Akin to what I see Presently in front of me I’ll saunter upon the earth As a devil inexorable With vast eternal thirst And just like I lie Below you, faint Choking out a unheard cry Blood seeping darker than paint It is time to say goodbye One day I’ll find myself In your position of power Another prey pitying herself Will lie below me in horror Now I feel them dilate The sharp acute fangs You grin down at me; eyes wide open in wait Removing my irate bangs, I soar high, baring my teeth And grasp your steely hand And feeling elite We sauntered along; imposing and grand Together as one We build up our thirst Casting shadows of shade from the sun I wonder fervently who’s first And as you lead me Eagerly to my victim I’m satisfied with what I see And leisurely move in for the kill I now roam the earth A true creature of the night Full of eternal thirst Impatient and feverish to bite Below me lies A writhing human I watch as it dies Worthless, futile to my kind I suck up all its blood Causing my fangs to flood Finally, I can fulfill my desires As I walk prudently Under the wrath of the vampires. Sunset She is one of the main character of the story Sunset by Adri and Vid. The story is about her vampirism and her romantic involvement with Andrew FP. Category:Mugglespace Category:Mugglespace Chat Category:VIWs